So Careful As You Tread
by rookieD
Summary: (One-shot). Inspired by the events of 2.11. The walk from The Alpine Inn to Sam's cover apartment is only a couple of blocks. But, a lot of steps are involved in finding the way there.


A/N So, this 1700 odd words was written over a long lunch that I needed to take today (clear my head, etc etc). It was inspired by a post from a week or so ago by Lissa13 on TWC who wanted to know what happened in this particular space of time. (Thanks Lissa for helping with my cathartic release for today! :)

I fear it's somewhat cheesy and whatnot - but nevertheless I'm just rolling with posting the words as they tumbled out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue (or Citizens!)**

* * *

She doesn't know where to from here. Everything is cold and stark and ugly and unfamiliar…and despite the traffic and the rowdiness that surround her, she feels completely and utterly heartbroken and alone.

"Let's go."

The words hit Andy like a jolt, but they're soft to her ear. His voice is thick and heavy and low; a thousand different sentiments all rolled up and packaged a little messily in that rough but gentle way that he has.

Andy closes her eyes for just a fraction of a second. She breathes her first breath of fresh air.

She thanks the God that in this past few weeks she's doubted as much as she doubts herself. He's here. She's here. And -

Of all the ways Sam could've reached out in the debacle of tonight, this is –

_So right._

The next thing that gets her attention is his hand. It's warm and steady on her shoulder; she feels the reality of his presence even through the density of her coat.

Andy wonders how that's possible. It's like his body is working against some force of nature. For goodness sake - not two minutes ago he was holding an ice-cold beer in his hands -

It was mere minutes before that she dared to take an action that shocked even herself.

Besides –

It's _freezing_ out. Andy, for example, is chilled to the bone. The way the air hit her when she walked through that door was enough to want her back inside the seedy establishment – despite the rejection that it (he) had just dished out.

(She was seriously thinking about a re-entry – like, a stupid amount. She was going to waltz back on in and parade about with her bravest face. If she couldn't have him, she'd try and win this damn thing -

As ridiculous as it sounds though, the main reason she wanted back in: was to give _them_ another shot.

She was plotting scenarios; perhaps she could try and make him jealous - make it so he just couldn't resist…

She knew how dangerous and insane it was to stick around, but she just couldn't leave –

She couldn't leave _him_.

Something inside her has been ticking like a time bomb. Ever since that day back with Leslie, she's wanted to let Sam know how she feels.

That was her first choice, actually: Go back in there and tell him _something_…something more obvious than that pathetic _a little lonely _line.)

He curls his fingers further into her as she turns on a heel. In that moment she recalls every single time that he's had his hands on her; bullets and blackouts and boxing – and any time he's shown her a way.

_Every_ time he's touched her, an imprint has been left.

It's only when their eyes lock that she feels the movement - his hand and a tiny tremor that's matched by an enforced swallow down his throat.

Andy bites at her bottom lip.

They stand there for the longest of times (seconds that feel like hours), just looking at one another; watching for tells.

Sam slides his hand cautious down the length of her arm. The movement is languid and surreal; Andy thinks it's just like a dream.

As his fingertips reach her wrist, he pauses. All five of them have found the strip of skin that's poked out between her coat and her glove.

He stills.

Only his thumb rolls further around – like a feel for her pulse.

Andy opens her mouth to say something about the evidence he'll find. (Ever since she first saw him here, her hearts threatened to launch itself clear from her chest).

Before she can say anything though, his other hand has raced to her cheek. He glides two fingers across and to her mouth.

Andy gets his drift then, it's a signal to keep her lips sealed. As her mouth traps shut she quirks an eyebrow at him; her eyes going left to right as she wonders which way they'll head.

Sam moves into her close then; tucks and nestles her right under his arm. "My place is a couple of blocks, sweetheart." His murmur is just for her and right into her hair. "We can get a cab…if you're too cold?" Sam keeps his mouth near her ear as he says that, giving Andy another sort of chill.

And, okay. Andy knows time is of the essence – they haven't got a lot. But in all honesty, the taxis around here to this point have seemed pretty slack. Besides –

"Wanna walk." It's a squeak more than anything - she's still entirely unsure of just how careful they need to be.

Sam reassures her by planting a firm kiss on her cheek and tugging her to the left of the path. He looks back over his shoulder as he does it – and then scans his eyes a 360, well as much as he can.

She fits neatly.

Under his arm, that is –

All her other boyfriends have been tall and lanky, and threatened to swallow her up. Sam is neither of those things…Sam is… well, Andy would say he was safe, but she knows for sure, that he is definitely not that.

But.

They did fall into stride easily - a real, natural pace. Its kind of surprising that bit, actually - what with his need for time and space.

…

They've been walking for 20 steps or so when the only other soul crosses their path; a woman younger than Andy - and way more dolled up. Andy tries not to glare as she notices the way the woman eyes Sam up and down.

Instead –

Andy does the mature thing – something else that comes naturally to her; she slides her hand across to his chest -

And keeps it there. For as uncertain as things are about what exactly will happen next between the two of them – Andy, for once in her life is 100% sure about one thing:

This is her man.

(She's done with trying to deny feelings and gloss over facts. Whatever the hell it is she feels for this guy is like _nothing_ she's experienced…ever before).

Sam turns slightly to look at her - a tiny smile on his face.

"Your friend okay?" he says suddenly – but his volume is still low (and through gritted teeth).

Andy's eyebrows cross. Somehow in these last fifty odd meters she's forgotten about everything except Sam. Her mouth opens to an o before she closes it again. "Totally," Andy manages to confirm eventually. "Came across someone else she had to help out."

Sam's eyebrows go up. (Andy thinks in this instance that may be a sign of concern). "Long as everyone's okay," he says to her - before he chews the inside of his cheek.

Andy almost trips on a crack in the footpath - a result of too much staring at Sam's face. She would've bought both of them down – save the fact he seemed to predict she was about to fall.

They stop at the next curb and wait for a little red man to turn green. Andy's not sure if it's a safety thing, but Sam puts his body behind her; gets himself in close and wraps both arms tight around her waist.

It's almost impossible for Andy to keep her eyes open in this position – the way he's tucked her in and has his breath against her face.

"Girl like you must have a million options." Sam kisses light but raspy at the top of her cheek. "Why come back for a loser like me?"

It's stupid really, the tears in her eyes. She knows he's continuing to play his cover, but there's this raw and real honest edge right at the middle of his voice.

Andy blinks a few times as she tips her face to the heavens. The stars are out and the full moon is making everything light. She shakes her head against the force of him thinking of himself as a loser – a part of her head knocks gentle on his chin. She sucks in some air and then turns in his arms.

Andy gets to her toes to stare him straight in the eye – then gets her arms to up and around his shoulders and neck. She's shaking her head a little still in the movement – it's a long, long, long shake-up of all these things for so long, hidden so far deep down inside of her.

She closes her eyes once again and then pops them open. Andy finally tells him clear and earnest: "You look like you could be the best thing that's ever happened to me." She leans the rest of the way and brushes her lips onto his.

It's this light, light thing the kisses – just the barest hint of teeth and tongue. It's the start of a kiss that she's wanted despite their situation…and for a long, long time. There's a noise that comes from both of them as their mouths fuse - like _everything _is about to unwind.

Just as the kiss deepens, their light goes to green. The noise and flashing color are obnoxious against what otherwise has become Andy's perfect night.

They pull back around the same time, both their breaths ragged and his eyes pretty wild.

"We…" Sam croaks. "Have to keep walkin'."

Except then he kisses her again.

Their hands are on one another's face scrabbling for some sort of control. Sam pulls away finally – enough to give her a bump to the nose.

The gesture is familiar and intimate – and it's enough to knock some sense into them to get this happening somewhere else.

Sam clutches at her hand after a few seconds and then tugs her along. "C'mon Candace, lets get you inside and warm."

In all honesty, right now Andy feels like she's burning up at a thousand degrees. She's flushed and vibrating; her body is humming and all the way turned _on_.

Sam chokes out a laugh as they finally get to where his apartment is. He looks at her and shakes his head friendly. "Our timing needs some work."

Andy shrugs and blushes and taps one of her shoes against his. "We'll see," she smirks at him, peering up from under her lashes.

Sam laughs once and loud – a blush forming on his own face as he gives her a nod. He lets her hand go finally to fossick around some for his keys.

He holds the noisy items in one hand as he leans his way back into her – giving her a shove against the wall. He gets his mouth on hers again one last time out here in the cold. "Follow me. I got some things to switch off."

Andy grins big and excited and nervous. She has no idea what will happen next. All she knows is that just _being_ with Sam is more than enough.

* * *

End.


End file.
